Being Lost
by carter.emily
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily's parents are all on vacation and didn't want to have their kids stay home alone, so they have James, Sirius Remus, and Lily stay together at Lily's home. Will go into the school year.
1. Chapter One

Untitled:

by

Keira Tucker

Chapter 1: Surviving, pizza making, fighting, and sleeping out under the stars.  
  
"Lily dear, wake up!" Mrs. Evans called upstairs to her daughter who was sleeping.  
  
Lily Evans yawned and got up. She put on a pair of shorts and a green tank top that was laced up the sides with ribbon. She braided her hair off to one side and slipped on a pair of white tennis shoes. She walked down the stairs and took a seat at the table. Her father was there drinking a cup of coffee and reading the local muggle newspaper. Her mother brought her over a plate of eggs and bacon.  
  
"Thanks mum," she said as she dug into her food.  
  
"Lily, your father and I are leaving for vacation today. Petunia is staying at her friends house and we are going to be gone for two weeks."  
  
"I know remember, you told me last week."  
  
"Yes, and we don't want to leave you home alone. It's dangerous."  
  
Lily stopped eating the eggs falling off her fork. She looked up towards her parents.  
  
"James Potter's parents also just happen to be going on a vacation today for two weeks also and they don't trust leaving him and his two friends home alone. They are going to come and stay here with you for the next two weeks."  
  
"Is this a joke?" she coughed out, she didn't want to spend the next two weeks with Potter at all and especially not his friends.  
  
"Of course not Lily, but don't worry I'm sure you will all have a great time together and its only two weeks."  
  
Lily sat there thinking. 'James Potter and his friends! Staying for two whole weeks! All they do is play pranks I'd be better off without them! How, I mean how, am I ever going to survive this?!"  
  
The doorbell began ringing rapidly. 'Wonder who it could possibly be' Lily thought as she rolled her eyes and opened the door. There stood James, Sirius, and Remus. James was wearing a black muscle tee and tan shorts, Sirius was wearing a blue muscle tee and black shorts, and Remus a red tee-shirt and khaki shorts. The were all standing there with huge grins on there faces. Lily took one look at them, sighed, and slammed the door shut. They opened the door themselves and walked in.  
  
"Aw Lils I'm hurt your acting like your upset to see us" James said putting on a fake pout.  
  
"Naw, she loves us all" Sirius said smirking and putting his arm around her which she instantly threw off.  
  
"Honey! We're going to be late and miss our plane." Mr. Evans called out.  
  
"So sorry dear I'm coming. O hello boys, glad you could stay. I left money for food, and emergency phone numbers next to the phone. Good bye, be good" Mrs. Evans said and walked out to the car.  
  
"Take care and be safe," Mr. Evans said and walked out the door.  
  
"Anyway where can we put our stuff down?" Remus asked.  
  
"O, um, here you can set down your bags and set up your sleeping bags in the living room" Lily instructed.  
  
"A little small but it will do I guess" James said teasing her.  
  
"Sorry, but we can't all live up to your standards Potter." She said. They were now glaring at each other.  
  
"How about you show us around your house Lily?" Remus asked trying to lighten the mood a bit.  
  
"Fine" she replied and began to show them the rooms and swimming pool that they had in the back yard. She showed them the last room, her bedroom. They walked in.  
  
"O, and who is this?" she said walking towards her window sill were next to her own small tawny owl was a huge barn owl.  
  
"That's my owl. Must've followed me here."  
  
"Oh, ok" she mumbled and walked over giving both owls a bit of bread crumb out of her hand. 'This is going to be a long two weeks, odd though, they don't seem to be being as annoying as usual, they haven't even played any jokes yet.' She turned around and caught a glimpse of her self in the mirror, her hair had been turned black and greasy like Severus Snape's.  
  
"POTTER CHANGE IT BACK NOW!" she yelled and running after them down the stairs 'And I thought I might have had a chance of surviving this, yeah right, what a joke...'  
  
It was now around 7 o'clock. They had all been talking and playing outside. James, Sirius, and Remus hadn't played any jokes on Lily since the last one, at least not to many.  
  
"I'm hungry" Sirius said "can we get some dinner?"  
  
"Uh yea sure, I have an idea we can make a pizza!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"...Pizza? Dare I ask what the hell that it?" James asked.  
  
"I think I had one before...no wait that was something else." Remus said trying to think about what a pizza was (A.N.- For those who don't understand why I'm making James, Sirius and Remus not know what pizza is it's because well they don't have pizza in the wizard world, I think, and Lily knows what it is because she's a muggle born.)  
  
"A pizza is like dough stretched out in a circle, and you put sauce and cheese on it. Then you put toppings of all kinds on it, some people even put pineapple or these little fish things on top! Usually though you put meats like bacon or sausage on it, that and vegetables like onions or green peppers." Lily said. The boys kind of stood there looking at her for a moment. "Well don't just stare at me, come on." She said walking into the kitchen.  
  
She got down a bowl from the cupboard nearby, and set it on the counter. She also took down some flour, yeast, and other items.  
  
"We don't have any already made dough so we can make some ourselves you have to help though."  
  
They didn't say anything. She rolled her eyes at them. She put some of the flour in the bowl. 'hmmm...' she said looking at the flour 'I think I need to get some revenge on Potter and the others'.  
  
"Potter come here" she said casually.  
  
"What?" he asked slightly curious.  
  
He walked over behind her. She turned around and dumped a cup of flour over his head. The white powder mixed in through his messy hair, covered his face, and some now rested on his shoulders. His eyes were closed shut.  
  
"What the hell was that for!" he yelled.  
  
"Revenge Potter and nothing else" she said smiling.  
  
He scowled at her and took a handful of flour from the bowl and threw it back at her. She coughed and spit some out of her mouth. Sirius and Remus were still in the door way laughing. Lily and James both turned towards them. Looked back at each other, and then both started throwing the flour and sugar and other items at them. It turned into an all out war. The kitchen was a total mess. The pizza eventually got made but was extremely sloppy, it was oddly shaped and toppings of all kinds were everywhere. They all ate it, still cover in flour and other foods.  
  
"Not bad for muggle food I guess" Sirius said. James and Remus agreed.  
  
" Gross, were all a mess though." Lily said.  
  
"Not to mention the kitchen, but, hey since it's your house I know you will be thrilled to clean it while we take a shower." James said smirking as he tried to walk past her and out the kitchen door. She caught him by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"I don't think so Potter, you three help me clean up now, we can all take different parts of the kitchen." She yelled.  
  
He mumbled a fine. She threw them all a towel and started to clean up. After a while or so of working and trying to clean the egg yolk that was all over the counters plastered on because it had dried Lily finished up her part of the kitchen. Lily looked up and out the window it was very dark out, the stars lighting up the sky. 'Must be late,' she thought and looked over to Sirius, Remus, and James who were just finishing up cleaned 'I guess they aren't that bad, they act worse at Hogwarts.' They had just finished 4th year at Hogwarts and were starting their 5th after the summer finished off. 'Three weeks left until we go back' she thought again. It was true, only three weeks left. The boys would be there for the first two weeks and then all she had to wait was one week. Not that she was thrilled or anything to go back. For the last four years at Hogwarts The Marauders as they called themselves played horrible pranks to her and in front of many of the students no less. 'Not like it mattered, no one likes me there anyway with or without them playing their silly pranks' Lily had only one friend. Her name was Suffie Moon (A.N.- She's my character, even though I unfortunately do not own any Harry Potter characters I do own her) they had met on the Hogwarts express during their first year. 'yea and why is she my friend?' Lily thought 'pity, that's the only reason I can think of. She so beautiful and everyone seems to like her, I'm ugly and nobody likes me I don't even know why she bothers to be my friend' She hated herself. She thought she was the ugliest person alive. She really wasn't but never saw it and didn't take care of herself, things like brushing her hair, putting any make up on, and wearing baggy and slightly dirty or stained clothing while at school. She didn't want to waste nice cloths on school so she only wore them while she was at home. She was ok at school but slightly a teachers pet and tattle tale. She tried to stay alone most of the time and away from people other than Suffie. 'Besides why would I want to have lots of friends and be pretty and popular, I like what I have right now.' She thought '...but how come everyone has to hate me' She unintentionally said the last part out loud. James looked up at her oddly.  
  
"Because you rat us out to teachers, you act stuck up, and you look like you haven't brushed your hair in years." James blurted out.  
  
Lily looked at him clearly upset. She already knew all that and she hated it. She hated herself. The only time she was ever slightly happy was when she was away from Hogwarts and away from the other students and they ruined it by having to stay at her house. During her first and second year when the other girls made fun of her she use to cry. She had gotten over it and didn't mind when they made fun of her and she hadn't cried about it since, but this just pushed it. She started crying and ran up to her room slamming the door.  
  
"Um James, I don't usually disagree with you but that was a little harsh, I mean she is letting us stay at her house." Remus said.  
  
"She's not letting us were being forced, and besides we always make fun of her at school." James said back at him.  
  
"She's not really that bad, I mean she started a food fight she has potential." Sirius laughed.  
  
"Come on guys this is the girl who ruined it when we tried to turn the entire Slytherin house into the opposite sex they really were while wearing the Gryffindor colors!" James stated.  
  
"Yea well all the same go apologize, I mean we need to be nice to her she has all the money to buy food with! Are you trying to starve us James!" Sirius yelled at him  
  
"Yea I'm with Sirius, and besides if you apologize it doesn't mean we have to stop playing pranks on her exactly." Remus said.  
  
"Fine, maybe in alittle" James mumbled.  
  
up in Lily's room  
  
Lily slammed the door behind her and wiped her eyes. 'This is stupid why am I crying, what do I care.' She thought as she grabbed a pair of pajamas. They a pair of blue shorts and a white tee shirt that had a unicorn on it. She went and took a shower and then put her Pajamas on. She could hear the others downstairs chatting but couldn't hear what it was about. She sighed and jumped on her bed, ' I should be getting to sleep' she thought as she tried to fall asleep. It didn't work, she tried but couldn't. 'How come this is bothering me, it never use to, stupid Potter.' She heard her bedroom door open and close. She whipped up quickly into a sitting position.  
  
"Calm down, just me." James said as he walked in his arms folded across chest. "I thought you would be asleep by now." He mumbled not really wanting to apologize.  
  
"I can't sleep I've been trying."  
  
"Oh, you can um come sleep downstairs in the living room with us if you want, I'm sorry for saying all that stuff to you." He said not making eye contact.  
  
"Thank you,you didn't have to come up and apologize." She said  
  
"Yea, well I didn't think I would make you cry I'm sorry." He turned around and started to leave. "You coming?"  
  
"Uh, yes." She said and grabbed a spare sleeping bag out of her closet and then followed him downstairs. She sat down in the living room with them. The was a long silent pause. 'arg, this is embarrassing and boring, what can we do...' Lily thought to herself.  
  
"oh I have an idea, we can go sleep outside on the back patio. I mean it is very nice out tonight." Lily said  
  
"That's a great idea Lil!" Sirius said.  
  
"Yea it sounds like that would be fun." Remus said agreeing.  
  
James nodded, they all took their sleeping bags and Lily led

them to the back. They stepped outside. The stars were bright in the sky and it was just the right temperature out. They all put there sleeping bags down they were in the order of Remus, Lily, James, and Sirius. James and Sirius were talking about the next big prank they were going to pull on the Slytherins when they got back to Hogwarts. Lily turned around to face Remus, because she didn't want to listen to Sirius and James.  
  
"Hey, sorry about what James said none of us really hate you. You just ruin a lot of pranks on us and tell the teachers." Remus said to her  
  
"I only ruin or tell on you when your going to pull a pranks that I know is going to backfire. Like the last time when you tried to turn all the Slytherins opposite sex and wearing the Gryffindor colors, it was going to backfire and turn all of us Gryffindors the opposite sex and I am sorry but I didn't feel like turning into a guy." She said.  
  
"Well you could have just told us, we got 3 days detention!"  
  
"Come on Remus, if I told you that would you ever believe me? I doubt it."  
  
"We would have believed you!" James said as he and Sirius turned towards them.  
  
"Yea sure, why would you have believed me you all hated me." She shot back.  
  
"No we hated you telling the teachers on us..." Sirius said.  
  
"Yea so now that we know why you did can we just have a good two weeks here together and go to sleep, I'm tired." Remus said yawning.  
  
"Fine, goodnight." Lily said as she closed her eyes. She was now facing James. All the rest of them also said good night and went to sleep except James. 'Finally now that we know we can get her not to tell on us. We are going to be able to pull the best pranks this year at Hogwarts. She's not all that bad and she can even tell us if one of our jokes aren't going to work. Its odd, she hasn't worn any of that old gross clothing she usually does at Hogwarts and her hair is actually almost brushed and nice. She actually looks kind of pretty. I so did not just say that.' He thought and turned around the other way.  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2: People coming and going and coming

Revenge or Something Like It  
  
Lily rolled over. She felt a light breeze on her face as she opened her eyes. She sat up and yawned and her some laughing next to her. She turned to see James and Remus laughing.  
  
"Huh? What did I miss? Why are you two laughing and where is Sirius?" Lily asked.  
  
The two of them didn't stop laughing only one word escaped James mouth in between laughs. It was pool. She looked at them both slightly confused but she got up and started walking towards the pool. There in the center of it onto of a bright pink raft (AN you know the kind you can lay out on and you won't get wet unless you roll off or someone pushes you off, hinthint. Also I looked back at the first chapter where I mentioned the pool but I never said what kind, sorry about that, I'm making it an inground pool.) was Sirius still sound asleep. Lily doubled over laughing as Remus and James appeared behind her.  
  
"It gets better, trust me." James whispered to her. She stopped laughing and stood up again. Remus went to the edge of the pool.  
  
"Bloody! Quick Sirius the house is on fire!" Remus yelled in the loudest most panicking voice he could. Sirius shot upright throwing off the balance of the raft and it flipped over making Sirius fall in the water with a splash . Lily, Remus, and James when cracking up and rolling on the ground laughing. Sirius swam to the surface and spit out a mouth full of water.  
  
"Ok now that was definitely not funny." He said as he climbed out of the pool soaking wet. The others were laughing to hard to laugh. He glared at them.  
  
"Don't worry I'll get you guys back for that one." He said now smirking.  
  
" Let's go get some breakfast ok?" Lily said. Everyone agreed and went with her into the house. Lily grabbed a few different types of cereal 4 bowls and spoons and some milk. They all sat down at the kitchen table and were eating when the doorbell rang. Lily ran up to get it. She opened the door. There stood Petunia.  
  
" Oh, Petunia, what are you doing back?" Lily asked.  
  
Petunia rolled her eyes "Whatever I'm just here to pick up some more clothing quickly." Petunia said brushing by Lily. Petunia, while going up the stairs noticed the boys in the kitchen.  
  
"Who are they? Do mom and dad know?" she yelled at Lily.  
  
"They are friends from school and yes mom and dad invited them." Lily said obviously getting upset.   
  
"Oh great mom and dad let even more freaks in the house" she said as she went upstairs and came back down with a bag of clothing.  
  
"I'm glad I came back home I left my bedroom door unlocked and who knows who would go in there with all these freaks running around the house." She said and left the house slamming the door.  
  
"Nice girl" Sirius said.  
  
"Yea to bad she couldn't have stayed longer." James also said.  
  
"Yes, I really would like to meet her again sometime" Remus stated.  
  
Lily laughed "Sorry she was so rude to everyone, she's like that a lot because she's a muggle. She calls everyone from Hogwarts freaks she's just jealous or something." Lily explained. Lily sat down again and as she did a medium sized gray owl she recognized as Suffie's owl Twink came flying in the open kitchen window. The owl smacked into Remus and dropped the letter it had in Lily's cereal and started eating the Cornflakes from James's bowl. Lily wiped the parchment off, opened it, and started to read it.  
  
Dear Lil,  
I hope you get this soon Twink has been very out of it lately. I wanted to know if I could stay at your house for a few days until my Aunt returns and then I can go stay with her. I just need to get out of this crazy house and my Aunt doesn't come back from vacation for 3 days or so. Please let me come.  
Your Friend,  
Suffie  
  
"Who's it from?" James said with his mouth full of cereal. Lily looked at him oddly.  
  
"Do you mind not talking with your full? Its from Suffie she's going to come over and stay for a little." Lily ran into her bedroom grabbing a piece of parchment, quill, and ink and then went back in the kitchen sitting down to write her letter telling Suffie she could come. Suffie had light brown hair with blonde highlights in it. The tips curled out into many tiny little layers at the bottom and was a little bit shorter than shoulder length. She had green eyes and was about 5 foot 1 inches tall. She was pretty but only had a few friends, Lily being her best friend of course. Suffie had two older brothers and a Father, her Mother had died in an accident and she had a rough time living with three guys and no females around so she stayed at her Aunts a lot during the summer. Lily finally finished writing a letter telling her to come over and tied it to the owls leg. The owl ate another Cornflake and flew out the open kitchen window. Lily looked over and saw that Sirius was still dripping wet.   
  
"Since Blacks still soaking wet do you all want to go swimming?" Lily asked. They all decided to go swimming and went to get changed. The boys finished first didn't even wait up for her they were already splashing about the pool. Lily was up stairs in her bedroom, she put on her bathing suit. She was kind of embarrassed because it was a two piece. 'I don't care what I look in front of people in school so why should I care know' she thought. It wasn't very revealing or anything , the top stopped right above her belly button and the bottoms were the type that are almost like shorts. Both pieces were light blue and purpled striped and they were sort of sparkly, but the suit looked very good with her orange hair. She grabbed a few towels for when they got out and went outside. She set them down on one of the chairs that surrounded the pool. She looked up and saw James looking at her, Sirius and Remus paid no attention but instead were splashing and dunking each other under the water. 'woah...I think I'm imagining this. That can't be Lily she looks so different than at school, she looks nice! Arg, I have to stop thinking like this, I can't like her like that. I can be friends with her though I guess, that would be okay.' James thought still staring at her. Lily on the other hand was getting disgusted. She glared at him and then jumped in the pool splashing everyone.  
  
"Oh so its going to be like that huh Lily" Sirius said and then splashed her back. She laughed and closed her eyes when the water hit her. Without opening them she splashed back. She heard a girl scream 'what the...' she thought knowing there where no other girls except her in the pool.  
  
" You could atleast wait until I have my bathing suit on Lil" a girl laughed. It was Suffie.  
  
"Oh Suffie! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!" Lily apologized while lifting herself out of the pool. "How did you get her so fast you don't live nearby at all!"  
  
"I flew here, and I didn't exactly wait for you to owl back I knew it would be ok and I just had to get away from them. They are horrible, guys are such jerks I swear." Suffie said. Someone in the pool coughed. Suffie looked at there direction. "Oi, I'm sorry, talking about boys Lily what are you doing with all these?" She said laughing.   
  
"Both our parents are on vacation so I'm being forced to spend two whole weeks with them." Lily replied rolling her eyes.   
  
"So your parents left you here with three guys, geeze Lils you should have owled me sooner." Suffie joked.  
  
"Yea right their horrors, if I were you I would leave as soon as I could and bring my best friend with me, hint hint!" Lily said.  
  
"You do realize were still here correct?" Remus said  
  
"Besides Lily you can't deny the fact that you love us here with you" Sirius joked.  
  
"Oh merlin, your parents left you with Potter, Lupin, and Black!" She said just recognizing who they were "do they realize what they did?"  
  
"I don't think they cared to much." Lily said laughing  
  
"Well now you have another girl to stay with you, trust me my brothers and father are worse than those three." She said pointing at the trio. "Please tell me Petunia isn't home."  
  
"Nope, she's staying at a friends house luckily."  
  
"Good, that girl is indeed a jerk." Suffie said "May I put my stuff up in your room?" She said picking up her broom and a backpack.  
  
"Yes, here I'll help you." Lily said taking Suffie's backpack as they walked into the house leaving the boys alone together in the pool.  
  
That night everyone decided to sleep in the living room together. They had put their sleeping bags in a circle and were talking. They order was Lily, Suffie, Remus, Sirius, and then James and since they were in a circle that put James next to Lily. Suffie and Lily were talking about what they had done over vacation so far and James, Sirius, and Remus were discussing how they needed to think up more pranks they were going to pull of the Slytherins because they didn't nearly have enough thought up.  
  
"We haven't even thought up a good enough one to do to them on the first day we get back!" Sirius exclaimed.   
  
"Don't worry we'll think of something we always do." James said.  
  
"Okay, this is getting boring" Lily said.  
  
"You guys thinking what I am" Remus said to James and Sirius.  
  
"What? A little game of truth or dare marauder style?" James asked  
  
"Dare I ask what the difference between normal truth or dare and truth or dare marauder style is?" Suffie asked while rolling her eyes at them. James jumped up and went into the kitchen everyone followed. He went through the cupboards until he found a huge bowl and he set it on the counter, then he opened the fridge.  
  
"Okay, now what genius?" Lily asked.  
  
"Put anything in the bowl and make it the grossest mixture you possible can, you can start Lily" James said smirking. Lily step up to the fringe.  
  
"Um ok, sure" She took out a can, opened it and dumped it in the bowl. "Tuna, does that work?"  
  
"Sure does" James said still smirking. The others looked at each other as if saying who's next.  
  
"Lady's first" Remus said gesturing to Suffie.  
  
"Then shouldn't Black go?" Suffie said jokingly.  
  
"Ha ha ha, my sides, don't make me laugh so hard Suf" Sirius said sarcastically. Suffie laughed and stepped forward.  
  
"How about....chocolate syrup!" She said and squeezed some into the bowl on top the tuna. Remus went next.  
  
"Coca cola!" he said grinning and put a little in the bowl. Sirius went next. He put in ketchup and then James who put in vanilla ice-cream. They continued going around putting stuff in until the bowl was almost full. It was now full of a mixture that you would never even think about eating. James stirred it up with a long spoon.  
  
"Oh my, that is horribly gross" Suffie said with her hand over her mouth. Everyone agreed.  
  
"What is the point of this Potter?" Lily asked  
  
"We are going to play truth or dare. Anyone who doesn't take the truth or dare has to eat a spoonful of this!" He said smirking as he held the spoon up high and let some of the mixture drip into the bowl. The boys were smiling and the girls looked grossed out. They all went back in the living room and sat on there sleeping bags the put the nasty mixture it the middle of the circle that sat in.  
  
"Okay, there are only three rules. One, you can give them a choice like for a dare you can be like 'you can either do this or you can do this' and the person gets to choose. Two, nothing to perverted people lets keep this PG-13, and three you don't do the dare or truth and you must eat the mixture. Any one not willing to eat that stuff but knows they might not take the dare or truth than just sit out and don't play." James said looking around "Ok who wants to start?" The game had begun with Sirius. They had been playing for at least and hour and no one had not taken a dare or truth because they didn't want to eat the mixture. It was now James turn.  
  
"Remus, truth or dare?" James asked him. Remus thought for a moment.   
  
"Dare." He said confidently.  
  
"I dare you to...either kiss Suffie or Sirius!" James said as everyone broke out into laughter. Sirius batted his eyelashes at Remus.  
  
"Oh Remy pick me!" he said in a girly voice.  
  
"Um that scares me, stop that!" Remus said to Sirius. He turned and quickly kissed Suffie on the lips. Suffie sat there for a moment and then started blushing.(AN if you have read my other story, which you should, called Adjusting, you'd know Suffie is also in it and I'm going to make Remus and Suffie have a crush on each other, It has nothing to do with this story at all I just like the character I made up with Remus lol) Remus blushed to and the quickly asked Lily truth or dare.  
  
"Truth" Lily said.  
  
"How come you act and dress so differently at school than you are now." He asked.  
  
"I..I..I don't know, I just do. I have only one friend and why should I bother looking nice at school, I don't want to be like one of those stuck up snobs." She said.  
  
"Brushing you hair and wearing nice clothing doesn't exactly make you a snob, and you have only one friend because you don't seem to bother to make any friends." Remus said. Lily ignored him. "Potter truth or dare" she said.  
  
"Dare" he said. Lily looked around her eyes landing on the mixture.  
  
"Eat a spoonful" She said.  
  
"Wh..what? what are you talking about?" He said.  
  
"Eat a spoonful of the mixture we just made." She said.  
  
"Aw come on that's got to be against the rules or something that cant count." He argued.  
  
"No, its not against the rules remember there are only the three YOU made up." She stated. He gulped, even if he didn't take the dare he'd still have to eat that slop.  
  
"Fine! Damn this is horrible." He mumbled. He went up to the bowl and lifted a small spoonful out. Everyone was looking at him. He pinched his nose and shoved the spoon in his mouth, swallowed, threw the spoon back into the bowl, and then got up and ran to the bathroom. Slight barfing noises were then heard. Everyone made a grossed out face. After a while he came back out. He looked slightly pale.  
  
"Never ever again will I eat that stuff, Sirius truth or dare." He said his voice sounding kind of shaky.  
  
"Dare"  
  
"I dare you to stick your hand in that slop and keep it in there for a minute." He said. Sirius got up and did it. Then went in the kitchen and washed his hand off. He then came back and sat down.  
  
"The only thing scary about that dare was that I thought something in there was going to bite my hand off." Sirius said laughing. "Lily truth or dare."  
  
"Dare" she said slightly unsure.  
  
"Its getting kind of late so lets make this the last dare. Now to avenge my friend, this will be a horrible dare for you because he had to eat that nasty stuff." He said with an evil cackle. Everyone started staring at him "Um yea just kidding, at least sort of....Lily I dare you to sleep the rest of the night in James sleeping bag with him!"  
  
"What!" everyone yelled out at once.  
  
"nothing perverted you just have to share a sleeping bag" Sirius explained.  
  
"Bud, that is not avenging me!" James yelled.  
  
"Yeah well I had to put my hand in that stuff so there" Sirius said and then laughed quickly "So Lil what will it be." Lily remember what was in that bowl.  
  
"I'm not eating that, Potter move over" She said. James glared at her. She got in the same sleeping bag as him. "This is so embarrassing..."   
  
"You better not tell anyone at school about this" He said.  
  
"Like I'd want to." She said and then fell asleep like everyone else had.  
  
In the mourning  
  
The sun was shining through the curtains as Lily yawned and turned around in her sleep. She bumped into something, not realizing it, she also didn't realize the pair of arms that were now wrapped around her waist. She moved closer to an unrecognized source of warmth. James also stirred in his sleep not remembering what happened last night or opening his eyes. He felt something in his arms and not realizing it tightened his grip a bit. Then all of a sudden both realized what was going on. There eyes quickly opened. Lily saw James and felt his arms around her and she let out a scream. When she did James also screamed.  
  
"Potter let go of me!" Lily yelled. James realized his arms were around her waist and let go. As he did Lily bolted out of the sleeping bag. Remus, Sirius, and Suffie were already awake and dressed and were now rolling on the floor laughing.   
  
"Suffie how come you didn't wake me up!?" Lily asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Lils you two just looked so cute and we need to take the photos!" She explained.  
  
"Photos!?" Lily and James both yelled.  
  
"Umm I vote we all go eat breakfast now" Remus said. Suffie pulled Lily into the kitchen with her.  
  
'I was just holding her! It felt great to have my arms wrapped around her, I wish she could be mine. What the hell am I thinking! I think I've gone off the deep end...' James thought. He shook his head and then went into the kitchen with Sirius and Remus.

Lily got some bowls and cereal for everyone at the table. She took a seat next to Suffie who was across from Remus and Sirius. James had taken a seat at the front of the small table. Suffie smiled.  
  
"Your going to get me some copies of those pictures right?" She asked. Lily and James both dropped there spoons into their bowls.  
  
"You guys better be joking and if not, I have two words for you...burn them." Lily said.  
  
" Yea, Sirius, Remus, you better get rid of those pictures" James threatened.  
  
"Don't worry were just kidding" Sirius said winking quickly only Remus and Suffie noticing it. The rest of the breakfast was quiet. Lily was almost done with her cereal. She looked up and saw Remus looking her way 'No he's looking at Suffie!' she thought 'Hmm I think Remus has a crush and they were both blushing pretty bad last night when he kissed her' she giggled to herself at the thought.  
  
"You know we should go into town today and get groceries, my parents didn't leave us we much food to begin with and after making that crap last night, well they left me money for groceries so I guess we can walk and get some." Lily said.  
  
After breakfast, they played in the pool a little then went inside and made some sandwiches for lunch, after everyone took turns taking showers and got dressed. Lily put on an emerald green halter top and tan shorts. Suffie put Lily's hair into two braids. She was wearing a sparkly yellow tube top and jean shorts. She had two yellow star shaped clips on either side of her head. They both walked downstairs to find the boys all their waiting.  
  
"Girls take way to long to get ready" they all mumbled. Lily and Suffie rolled there eyes.  
  
"Well we wanted to look good" Suffie said.  
  
"We didn't take as long, are you saying we don't look good?" James asked. He was wearing white muscle tee with a red shirt over it that he left unbuttoned and black shorts. Sirius was wearing a green tee shirt and tan shorts, and Remus had on a white muscle tee and black shorts with a blue summer jacket around his waist.  
  
"yes...yes I am" Lily said and walked outside. Suffie followed laughing and the boys also walked outside.  
  
"It's not far from here, but no talk about wizarding stuff this is a muggle town, and absolutely no pranks got that" Lily said glaring at the boys.  
  
"Lily dear, where would you ever get the idea that we would prank on innocent people in that town?" Sirius said.  
  
"Your treating us like we're...we're" James started.  
  
"Bad boys?" Remus said.  
  
"Exactly" James said. Lily and Suffie once again rolled their eyes and started walking down the road. After about 10 minutes they finally got there.  
  
"Ok how about James and Sirius come with me to go get groceries and Suffie you've been here a bunch of times how about you show Remus around, we can all meet back here in about an hour." Lily said. A girl with curly brown hair walked by. Sirius looked at his friends and then back at the girl who had just walked by.  
  
He started slowly walking away "Um you guys don't worry about me I'll meet you back here in an hour" he said and ran off to find the girl who had walked by.  
  
"Well that's Sirius for ya." James mumbled.  
  
"Come on James, meet you and Remus back here in an hour Suf" Lily said and dragged James into the grocery store.  
  
"Well you seem anxious to leave everyone else except me" James said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Potter, I think Remus and Suffie like each other, and I thought they should spend some time alone." Lily explained.  
  
"Oh, okay, he hasn't said anything to us about liking her though." James said.  
  
"It so obvious though" Lily said.  
  
"Well then would you like to make a bet?" He said smirking.  
  
"Okay, 7 galleons says that by the end of the year at Hogwarts they will have gone out." (AN- I looked through the chapters I already wrote and I don't think I put it anywhere what year they are all going in so I'm just going to make it that they are going into their 5th year at Hogwarts.)  
"You got a deal" James said and shook her hand to make it final.  
  
Lily took a grocery basket and started walking down the first isle, James followed behind her.  
  
elsewhere  
  
"Um I don't exactly know what to show you, there aren't may stores. It's a very small town. There's a diner, grocery store, ice cream parlor, book store, and a few other small shops." Suffie said.  
  
"Well we can just go to the ice cream parlor, maybe get an ice cream and just sit and talk or something." Remus suggested. Suffie began to smile.  
  
"Sure! That sounds great." She replied. She led the way down the street until they got to a small store that had a patio on the front with some tables and chairs on it. They walked in and a small bell rang as they did.  
  
"Suffie, I don't really have any of this kind if money" Remus said, all he had on him was wizard money.  
  
"Its ok, Lily gave me some before she went off with James." Suffie explained. They started looking through the flavors. A man came over and asked if he could help them.  
  
"I think I'll just have a scoop of chocolate." Remus said.  
  
"And you miss" The man asked Suffie.   
  
" Rainbow Sherbet, please" Suffie asked. The man handed them the ice cream and Suffie paid him the money, and then followed Remus who walked out of the store, the bell ringing again as he they left, and sat down at one of the tables outside.  
  
"So, why did you come to stay at Lily's too?" Remus asked " Not that I'm complaining." (AN- if you remember only Lily knows why she came)  
  
"Oh, my mother died when I was little and I was left with my Father and two older annoying brothers. I usually go to my Aunts when they make me start to go crazy but she's on vacation. I love them don't get me wrong its just rough having no girls in the house."  
  
"Are you a muggle born like Lily or a pure-blood?" He asked  
  
"Oh, I'm a pure blood. One of my brothers is in 7th year and the other already graduated"   
  
"He must be in a different house because you're the only Moon I know in Gryffindor" He said (AN-I'm pretty sure I already said it but Moon is Suffie's last name for anyone who forgot, kind of ironic that Remus is getting a crush on a girl with the last name Moon considering he's a werewolf and afraid of the moon o.O, yea moving on....)  
  
"Yea, he's in Ravenclaw, I don't even know why I'm in Gryffindor I'm hardly brave at all." She mumbled. The sky was now slightly darker and it had grown colder especially with the wind that was now blowing. Suffie shivered, and Remus stood up he took his jacket that was around his waist and gave it to her.  
  
"We better go find the others and go I think there's going to be a storm" Remus said.  
  
"Yea your right, and uh thanks." Suffie said and stood up also while putting the jacket on. They started walking down the street. They knew where Lily and James were but they had to find Sirius. They walked by all the shops looking in their windows trying to find him. They finally spotted him with a girl in the diner. They both walked in.  
  
"Sirius we have to leave a little early its going to start to rain soon." Remus said.   
  
"Aww do we have to?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, now" Suffie said as Remus and her dragged him out of the diner, the girl just sat the a little confused, she shrugged, and continued eating.  
  
"Fine it's not like I was ever going to see her again, where are James and Lily?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Still grocery shopping. I hope there done, I don't want to walk home in the rain" Suffie said as she led them towards the grocery store.   
  
"Lily are we almost done yet?" James complained.  
  
"Yes, I don't know what your complaining about we haven't even been here long." She said. James shrugged.  
  
"I guess we haven't bought enough junk food." He said and smirked. Lily grabbed a single bag of chips.   
  
"There, now lets go pay" She said and walked to the cash register, both Lily and James had a basket full of food, they didn't want to bother and grab a shopping carriage. The unloaded the food. James went and put it in paper bags. The lady working the cash register gave them their total and Lily paid her. There were three paper bags.  
  
"Here take that one I'll grab the other two." James said.  
  
"You sure?" She said, he looked at her and nodded. They walked out of the store and saw Suffie, Remus, and Sirius coming towards them.  
  
"Oh hey guys, I thought we weren't meeting for like another 15 minutes?" Lily said.  
  
"It looks like there's going to be a storm" Remus said.  
  
"We should start to go to your house before it rains" Suffie added. Lily looked up.  
  
"Yea your right, it's getting cold out too." Lily said as they started walking. James took one of the bags he was holding and shoved it at Sirius to hold. Sirius took it and sighed. James looked at him funny.  
  
"What's up with him?" James asked.  
  
"He had to leave a girl he met" Suffie said she rolled her eyes. "Poor little lover boy, it'll be ok" She said in a baby voice while pinching his cheek.   
  
"He'll live he'll find another girl and be over it." James said. He looked at Lily a drop of water fell on her cheek.  
  
"Oh, darn I think it's starting to rain." Lily sighed. It started to lightly rain.  
  
"Great now were all going to be soaking wet" Suffie complained.  
  
"Chill out you two it's just a light rain" Remus said. Sirius and James agreed with him, as if they asked for it, the rain starting getting heavier and it was now pouring out. They all broke out into run and finally got to the house. Lily shut and locked the door behind them. They were all soaking wet.  
  
"Lets go put the groceries away." Lily said and went in the kitchen. A while past and it had started thundering and lightning out. They had put on their pajamas and where in the living room playing wizards chess. James had just beat Sirius and was playing against Lily.  
  
"I play winner." Remus said. All of a sudden there was a huge clap of thunder and all the lights went off. Suffie let out a quick scream.   
  
"Oh merlin what happened?" Lily said franticly.   
  
"Power went out" Sirius said.  
  
"I think I can see that Sirius" She said.  
  
"Hey, you asked!"   
  
"I'll be right back" Lily said. She ran out of the room as best she could and came back a few minutes alter.  
  
"Here I got some...." She started but tripped over something. "Ow!"   
  
"How are you hurt you landed on me I'm the hurt one" James said and laughed. Lily quickly got off him.  
  
"Oh, I'm um sorry." She said "I found two flash lights" She turned them both on. "How about two of us take one of these flashlights and go upstairs and look for candles or other flashlights and the rest of us will search down here."  
  
"I'll go, I've already been to your house before so I know where the rooms are and stuff upstairs" Suffie volunteered.  
  
"I'll go with her." Remus also said quickly. Lily handed Remus the flashlight and he followed Suffie upstairs.  
  
"Get ready to lose Potter" She said referring to their bet.  
  
"Shut up" He said.  
  
"What are you two arguing about now?" Sirius asked  
  
"We made a bet" Lily said.  
  
"She thinks Remus and Suffie like each other and we made a bet" James explained.  
  
"Oh, come on James don't tell me you said you thought they didn't" Sirius said, James nodded. "Shame on you, it's so obvious they do, you might as well pay Lily now"   
  
"Yea well he never told us he did so I figured he didn't" James said. Lily and Sirius were laughing. "Whatever lets just go find some candles."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Ow" Remus said as he tripped.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that there was a rug there, are you ok?" Suffie said while helping him up.  
  
"Yea I'm fine, I hope we find some candles or something because this isn't a very good flashlight." Remus said. They started walking again and looking through the rooms. Everything lit up every once in a while from the lightning which was soon followed by thunder.  
  
"I can't find anything!" Suffie said frustrated. "Oh hey maybe the hallway closet!" She said and dragged Remus toward it (AN-Everyone knows what a hallway closet is right? Just like a closet in the hallway for stuff. Maybe I'm the only, I hope not lol, I swear I'm not crazy. Any way I'm going to use an idea that some one who reviewed gave me, umm if I remember correctly there penname was Vega Black [THANK YOU!], also as I was writing this, I got a review from , Amadrieclya [THANK YOU!], and she gave me a suggestion on what to write in this story and I don't want to spoil it but all I have to say to is that you are seriously a mind reader lol cause that was exactly my idea to! ) The closet had various items in it and was a little bigger than a normal closet. Suffie walked in and started rummaging through things.   
  
"Remus, come in her with the flashlight I can't see a thing." She said. He walked in, shutting the door behind him. He held the flash light towards her so she could see.  
  
"AHA! I finally found some candles" She yelled out.  
  
"Good, lets go bring them downstairs.' He turned and went to open the door. The doorknob fell off in his hand.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Suffie asked.  
  
"Um we have a problem. The doorknob fell off." Remus said.  
  
"Are you sure?!" She said franticly  
  
"Um, the doorknob is in my hand, yes I'm positive"  
  
"Well excuse me"  
  
"Sorry that came out rude"  
  
"Its ok" Suffie said, as Remus started to try to ram the door down.  
  
"Its not going to open and no one can probably hear us, the lighting is to loud." Suffie said to him. "Besides how long can it take for them to realize we're gone?" Remus began laughing.  
  
"Think about what you just said." He replied. Suffie sat down and sighed.  
  
"We could be here for a while."  
  
Back downstairs  
  
They had found some candles in the kitchen and lit them all around the living room. James and Lily had begun their game of wizards chess again, Sirius was watching.  
  
"Anyone feel as if were forgetting something?" Lily asked.  
  
"Not really, you Sirius?" James said.  
  
"Umm I can't think of a thing" Sirius said.  
  
"Well we already knew that..." Lily joked.  
  
A while had past, and Suffie and Remus were still stuck in the closet. It was still thundering and lightning so even if they tried to yell to the others it most likely wouldn't have been heard.  
  
" Remus how long have we been in here!?" Suffie asked. They were both sitting next to each other.  
  
"I don't know a couple hours I suppose." He answered.  
  
"They are so dense! How can they not notice us missing?" Suffie yelled.  
  
"Calm down it's not as if we're going to be stuck in here forever." Remus said trying to make Suffie not as upset.  
  
"It might as well be forever I'm starving!" She said while putting a hand on her stomach and frowning. Remus stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out some items.  
  
"Here eat this" he said handing her something. " It's chocolate, I also have some every flavor jelly beans we can split." Suffie took the chocolate he handed her and broke it in half.  
  
"Here, you have some too." She said. Remus shook his head.  
  
"It's ok, you eat it" he replied.  
  
"I'll feel horrible if I eat it in front of you, please take half" she pleaded. He shook his head again.  
  
"I don't need it I'm not as hungry, now eat it before I make you." He said laughing and popped a jelly bean in his mouth. As soon as he did he spit it out and made a funny face. Suffie laughed.  
  
"What flavor was it?" she asked.  
  
"It tasted like fish sticks or something. Not a good flavor for a jelly bean." He said. "Here try....this one!" he said pulling out a dark brown one. She popped it into her mouth.  
  
"Tastes like coffee" She said, she swallowed it but scrunched up her face, she didn't like coffee.   
  
"Hey, that's better than fish sticks!" He yelled, Suffie giggled. They both took another and ate it at the same time.   
  
"Strawberry!" "Whipped cream!" They both yelled out at the same time. Suffie giggled again and Remus smiled. Suffie's stomach growled.  
  
"I told you to eat that chocolate, your starving" Remus said. Suffie sighed and took a bite of it.  
  
"I still feel bad about you not having any " She said.  
  
"You know this could be..." Remus started to say but the flashlight went out. Remus smacked it a few times, and then sighed when it wouldn't turn on. "I was going to say this could be worse but forget that" The closet was now pitch black.   
  
"What should we do? There are matches in the bag with the candles but I don't think it would be good to light one because if it gets knocked over or something and the closet catches on fire we'll be stuck in here!" she shivered slightly at the thought of being burned to death.  
  
"Lets light just one, I'll make sure it doesn't knock over. We'll probably be stuck here all night so we'll have to put it out before we go to sleep." He said.  
  
"Unless the thunder stopped then maybe sooner we'll get out..." She said softly " I hate thunder and lighting it always freaks me out..." She said and moved a little closer to Remus.  
  
James, Sirius, and Lily hadn't eaten dinner they just had some junk food instead. They were just hanging around and playing games.  
  
"I still feel like we're forgetting something..." Lily said.  
  
"Its getting late maybe we should all get to sleep" James said and everyone agreed. They went and got in there sleeping bags. Lily laid down and then sat up again and stared around her. Sirius and James saw her and sat up also.  
  
"What's up Lils?" Sirius asked.  
  
"One...two...three..." She counted slowly pointing to each of them "One...two...three?!" She said again, Sirius and James now looked at her oddly.  
  
"Lily what are you talking about?" James asked.  
  
"There are only the three of us! Where is Suffie and Remus?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Merlin your right. I haven't seen those two since they went up stairs to find candle hours ago!" James said.   
  
"Heh, I wonder what they've been doing up there for so long" Sirius said raising his eye brows up and down. Lily chucked a pillow at his head.  
  
"Sirius, don't be a perv" She said.  
  
"I was only kidding!" He said.  
  
"Come on, let's go find them" James said.  
  
Suffie and Remus sat there they had a candle lit and put it on one of the shelves above them. Suffie sighed.  
  
"What?" Remus asked her. She looked up at him.  
  
"Nothing...you know this really hasn't been that bad, I mean I had fun some of the time we've been stuck in here." She said looking down.  
  
"Yea, I agree" He said. Suffie jumped as there was a huge clap of thunder. "Um...Suffie?"  
  
"Yes" She said and looked up at him as soon as she did he bent down and kissed her. Suffie's eyes went wide but then she slowly closed them and kissed him back. It had only been a few seconds when the door opened and a flashlight beamed in there faces. They both split apart immediately.   
  
"Awww, how cute" Lily said giggled. "Looks like you owe me some money Potter" she said grinning.  
  
"Just because they kiss Evans doesn't mean they are going out so I owe you nothing." He said smirking. All of a sudden all the lights turned on at once everyone looked up at them.  
  
"Finally, I was getting sick of not having power..." Sirius said. Suffie and Remus stood up. Suffie blew out the candle.  
  
"Hey, at least you didn't get stuck in a closet." Remus said.  
  
"You didn't seem to be having that bad a time Moony" Sirius said smirking.  
  
"Shut up" Both Remus and Suffie said at the same time. Both him and Suffie were blushing horribly.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3-  
  
Lily could feel sunlight hitting her face through the curtains that were in the living room where they had all slept. She sat up and noticed James was the only other person awake yet. He was scribbling away on a piece of parchment.  
  
"What are you doing?" She whispered to him. He looked up at her and smiled, then put the parchment away hoping he didn't smudge the ink.   
  
"Sorry, can't tell you" James whispered and smirked. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine, then don't tell me. Want to help me make breakfast for everyone?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." He got up and followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"You make the toast and ill make some sausage and eggs." She told him. He nodded and got out some bread.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked him.  
  
"About 7:30, I think" he answered.  
  
"Really? How long have you been awake for?"  
  
"Not to long..." He said "Everyone had a long night yesterday, if I know Sirius and Remus they won't be awake for a while, so I was wondering if, well would you like to go for a walk after we finish making the breakfast?" He asked  
  
"Sure, even though it's a little wet it's still nice out" She said while looking out the window, not noticing James looking at her. 'How come I'm starting to like this girl, this is absolutely crazy. You can't just go from hating some one to liking them this quickly can you? Besides she hates my guts, she'll never like me.' James thought 'I'll just have to use my excellent Potter charm now won't I?' he started smiling. A while past and they had the food set up on the table.  
  
"Okay, let's go for a walk now and when we get back we can wake everyone up and have breakfast" Lily said.  
  
"How about we go flying instead, we can fly over the woods in the back of your house, no one will see us." He said.  
  
"Um, no I think I'd rather walk" She said.  
  
"Oh come on please. How come you don't want to go flying?"  
  
"I'm not good at flying and I don't enjoy heights, okay?!" She yelled. (A.N.- probably not true, but hey its my story ....)  
  
"Then I'll show you! I promise not to go to high, please?" He said. Lily thought uneasily for a moment.  
  
"F..fine" Lily said. James ran and got his broom that he had packed with him in his bag and then grabbed Lily's hand, against her will, and dragged her outside. He went and mounted his broom hovering a bit off the ground. Lily hesitated.  
  
"Come on Lily, I'll go slow. Here, climb on infront of me." James said. Lily went and sat in front of him. He his arms around her and grasped the broom stick and went up in the air a bit.  
  
"See its not going to kill you" He said and laughed. She turned and smiled slightly and then faced forward again. He could smell her lavender shampoo because her hair was so close to his face. He flew a bit higher they were just above the tree tops of the forest. They were going very slow though.  
  
"Mind if we speed up a bit?" He asked.  
  
"I guess not..." She said as he leaned forward a bit, then he started smirking as he went almost full speed of his broom. Lily gave a quick scream, gripped the broom handle tightly, and closed her eyes. She soon got adjusted to the speed and didn't mind it as much.  
  
"You mind warning me next time, you nearly scared me half to death!" She said very upset.  
  
"Don't worry I wouldn't let you fall" He whispered in her ear. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist so that he was flying with only one hand. She blushed slightly. 'Is he falling for me?! No, that's impossible. I don't know what I'm thinking. How come he's acting like he likes me or something though?' Lily thought. She was now horribly confused.  
  
"warning" He said.  
  
"What?! Wait a second! James don't..." Before she could finish he had tightened his arm that was around her slightly and pulled his broom upwards so that they were now going up very high in the sky. He stopped after a while and was doing circles and some tricks. Lily was petrified, her eyes were closed tightly and she was gripping onto James arm that had been around her waist. He stopped suddenly. They were very high up in the air. Lily sighed, happy they had finally slowed down. She let go of his arm and he put it back around her waist. She slowly and carefully slid one of her legs over the broom so that she was sitting sideways both legs on the same side so she could face him.  
  
"It's beautiful up here even though I am pretty much scared to death right now" Lily said.  
  
"Yea, it is beautiful" He said staring at her. He snapped out of it and quickly added "The scenery and all that is". It was quiet, Lily didn't know what to say she was looking at the tree tops but she could feel James looking at her. She look at him and he started to lean in closer 'Merlin! Is he going to kiss me?' Their lips almost brushed but Lily stopped him.  
  
"We should go back its probably about 9, we should wake everyone up and eat." Lily said. James nodded, Lily swung her leg back over the broom so that she was sitting on it properly. James held the broom and they started to fly back towards the house.  
  
They finally got back and went and sat in the kitchen, they were about to go wake everyone up when they all came into the kitchen.  
  
"Smells good" Sirius mumbled and plopped down into a chair still half asleep. Suffie and Remus also took a seat.  
  
"You two made all this, you should have woken me so I could have helped, thank you." Suffie said and yawned.  
  
"Yea, thanks you two it looks good" Remus said. They all started eating. Suffie was drinking a glass of juice when an owl came through the open kitchen window.  
  
"Twink! Where have you been? Oh, a letter" She said taking the letter that was around his leg off. She gave him the crust of her toast and patted his head. The owl happily hooted back as Suffie opened the letter. A few seconds past but then Suffie's eyes formed tears and she darted out of the room and up the stairs and a door slam was heard. Remus and Lily both jumped up from the table. Remus was about to go after her when James grabbed his arm.  
  
"Let Lily talk to her first" James said. Remus nodded, so did Lily and she went upstairs.  
  
"Suffie?" Lily called as she walked in and out of rooms upstairs. 'She must be in my bedroom' She walked down the hallway and tried to open her bedroom door.  
  
"Suffie, let me in, its my bedroom" She said while banging on the door. There was no answer. Lily stood up on her tiptoes and grabbed a key the was hidden on the top of the doorway and let herself in. Suffie was on her bed crying.  
  
"Suffie? What's wrong?" Lily asked and sat down on the corner of the bed.  
  
"My...my aunt died. Lils now I'm in this alone. Its not fair, I should go home I was only suppose to be here for a few days, until my aunt came back, now that she's not coming I should leave." Suffie said.  
  
" No way, your staying here. You can't leave me with these terrors, and you know you don't want to go back to your house." Lily said.  
  
"Thank you Lily" Suffie said, still crying. Lily hated to see Suffie like this. No one knew exactly what happened around at Suffie's house because Suffie kept it all a secret that only Lily knew. Even though she said she went to stay with her aunt a lot because she couldn't handle not having any other girls around it was also because her father abused them, only occasionally physically it was usually verbally.( that and the author changed her mind because she needed more stuff to write on and happen ) "Stop crying Suffie, please? Don't worry we'll have lots of fun today, I think we need a girl's kind of day, you know chick flicks, ice cream, and we can talk about guys, Remus perhaps?" Lily said smirking, she really wanted to see Suffie and Remus together. Suffie smiled .  
  
"What about the guys?" She asked.  
  
"Forget them, I'm sure they can find something to do.

Chapter 7- Girl Talk, Boy Talk and Makeovers  
  
Lily let Suffie cry on her shoulder for a little and then they went downstairs. They were at the top of the staircase when Lily got an idea. She started smirking.  
  
"Want to pull a prank on the guys, well not really a prank more like torture" Lily said and giggled.  
  
"Okay! What do you have in mind?" Suffie asked.  
  
"I'll fill you in later, we're going to need Sirius's help though" Lily said.  
  
"Why would he help us?" She asked.  
  
"Revenge of course" Lily explained and smiled "Before you came James and Remus played a joke on him."  
  
"Oh, okay" Suffie said. They walked down the rest of the stairs. James and Remus were no where in sight. They saw Sirius still gobbling down food.   
  
"I swear that boy has a bottomless pit for a stomach" Suffie said.  
  
"Hey Sirius, you want to get some revenge?" Lily asked. Sirius turned around and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Depends" He said with a mouth full of food.  
  
"Well I was thinking you might want to get James and Remus back for when you were sleeping and they put you on that raft in the pool, that and we want to have some fun today" Lily explained.  
  
"Okay, I'm interested" Sirius said "What's your idea?"  
  
"Well I was thinking......."  
  
"Okay now, don't cause to much trouble, please?" Lily begged "Be back before at least 7 o'clock also, okay?" James, Sirius, and Remus were going to Floo to Diagon Alley to hang out for the day. They still weren't aware to what was happening with Suffie, but Lily had asked them to leave so that they could spend some time together, just girls. They each took a handful of floo powder. James stepped into the fireplace that was in Lily's living room.  
  
"Lily, dear, does this face look like someone who'd cause any trouble?" He posed and smirked, then shouted "Diagon Alley" and threw down his floo. When James had disappeared Remus stepped into the fireplace.  
  
"I agree, honestly Lils, you would think you would trust us more than that!" He said and laughed. "Diagon Alley" He yelled and threw down his floo powder. He disappeared also and then it was Sirius's turn. Sirius stepped into the fire place.  
  
"See you guys later, I'll be sure to keep them there for the whole day " Sirius said. "Diagon Alley" He yelled and threw down his floo powder and he then disappeared.   
  
"What would you like to do first?" Lily asked Suffie.  
  
"I vote ice cream and chick flicks" She said. Lily smiled.  
  
"Good idea" They both took a tub of ice cream out of the refrigerator each and went and sat on the couch and started to watch some romantic movies.   
  
James, Sirius, and Remus had stopped at Gringotts and got some money for themselves out of their vaults. They were leaning on the wall outside a shop watching everyone go by.   
  
"So what do you guys want to do?" James asked.  
  
"I think we should go check out Quality Quidditch Supplies and then maybe get some ice cream. We have plenty of time though it's only about 2 o' clock." Sirius said. They began to make there way down to the quidditch shop. They spent a long time in there, mostly ogling over the newest prototype broom. They bought the newest 'Quidditch News' magazine and then left. They went to the ice cream parlor, Sirius got chocolate, James got pistachio, and Remus got strawberry. They all sat at a table with a bright colored umbrella outside the shop and ate their ice cream while looking through the magazine together.  
  
"You know I think our little Remus needs some girl help" Sirius said to James.  
  
"Sirius, what on earth are you talking about?" Remus asked.  
  
"Remy, Remy, Remy" Sirius said shaking his head " Sure you and Suffie kissed, but have you asked her out yet? You like her though, right?"  
  
"Well yea I like her, but why would she want to be my girlfriend?" Remus said.  
  
"Your acting all negative, why wouldn't she want to be your girlfriend? You've had girlfriends before, but you usually don't act this way, how come?" James asked.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I really like her" Remus said and shrugged "Lets talk about something else, like whether or not there's something going on between you and Lily, perhaps?"  
  
"Sorry, but I have no clue what your talking about. There is absolutely nothing going on between us" James said.  
  
"Oh come on James, admit it" Sirius said.  
  
"Maybe I'm beginning to like Lily, ok? But I like the Lily we know now, not the person she acts like at school. I mean at school she's like a loner who is practically perfect and has no sense of hygiene. She acts like a prat and spoils all our fun at school!" James said.  
  
"Maybe she'll change, I mean after all that's happened and all..." Remus said.  
  
"Well we'll just have to see how this all sorts out. Let's go do something, okay?" James said.  
  
"Let's go to the Apothecary we need to stock up on our potions for our pranks and no one is around to see us so they won't know any of our plans for this year." Sirius said smirking. They all agreed and left to the Apothecary store.  
  
Lily and Suffie were outside tanning because it was such a nice day out. Lily was putting more sun tan lotion on.  
  
"So Suff, what's up between you and Remus?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know, he kissed me but that pretty much it. You know where not boyfriend, girlfriend or anything yet, that would be nice if we were though. He's such a cutie" Suffie said and giggled "What's up between you and James, huh?"   
  
"Your kidding me, right? There's nothing between me and James. He hates me and he probably will go back to pulling pranks on and teasing me as soon as we get back to school. He probably thinks I'm the ugliest girl in school, because I am" Lily said.   
  
"Lily, you are far from ugly. It's just at school you don't exactly show it." Suffie said.  
  
"I just don't see the point though. I mean why should I concentrate on how I look? It's school, everyone should be concentrating on their school work and studying." Lily explained.  
  
"Well, yea I guess, but still can't you do both?" Suffie asked. Lily couldn't think of anything to say. She sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine, I might make a slight effort this year at school but not right away got that." Lily said. "Remember I said might"  
  
"Good for you Lils" Suffie said.  
  
A few hours later   
  
It was around 7 o' clock. Lily and Suffie stood on either side of the fireplace they heard three thuds one after each other.  
  
"Ow, get off of me Sirius." James said.   
  
"You mind getting off me first James?" Remus said. The lights were turned off. James looked around.  
  
"Suffie, Lily, you here?" Remus asked. In a matter of seconds the lights were all back on and James and Remus were both tied up to chairs.   
  
"What do you guys think you are doing?!" James yelled, very confused.  
  
"Well, Sirius wanted revenge, and were bored and wanted to do some makeovers" Suffie said and giggled.  
  
"What does tying us up have to do with you two giving each other makeovers?" Remus asked.  
  
"Suffie never said we were the ones getting the makeovers now did she?" Lily asked. James and Remus looked at each other.  
  
"Come on! You guys are kidding, right?" James said "Sirius, buddy, untie us."  
  
"What? And miss seeing you two with makeup on? You have got to be joking." Sirius said smirking. Lily and Suffie got there makeup out. Lily was trying to put eyeliner on James but he was shaking his head back and forth yelling "no no no no no no".  
  
"James, hold still before you get your eye poked out!" Lily said and laughed.   
  
"This is cruel and unusual punishment. You can't do this!" He yelled back. Lily laughed.  
  
"James, calm down its just makeup. Besides don't you want to be pretty?" She said. James thought a moment and then frowned.  
  
"What, I'm not already pretty?" He said and then started to make fake crying noises.  
  
"Don't worry James, you are very pretty already" Suffie said and giggled.  
  
"Thank you Suffie...now untie me!" James said. Lily rolled her eyes and started to put the eye liner on him.  
  
"Merlin! Why do girls want to shove pencils towards there eyes, its creepy!" James yelled as she put it on him. Suffie was putting pink eye shadow on Remus.  
  
"This is so embarrassing, I don't like you anymore you know that?" Remus said. Suffie laughed.  
  
"That's a shame, I still like you" She said.  
  
"Really? Then why are you putting makeup on me!!" Remus yelled, even though he was thrilled to hear her say she liked him. 'I hope she doesn't mean as friends only though' Remus thought. He jumped back into reality when Suffie sat on his lap, still putting make up on him.  
  
"I was tired of standing" Suffie explained "Oh, Lily can we paint their nails?!" Suffie asked laughing. Lily nodded and passed her a nail polish.  
  
"That's a new wizard polish, it actually changes color to match your out fit!" Lily said to Suffie. Suffie looked at the bottle, it looked like clear nail polish.  
  
"Wow, that's so cool" Suffie said marveled at the nail polish. She stood up and went behind Remus because that's were his hands were tied. She finished painted all the nails on one hand and the all turned red to match the red t-shirt he was wearing. "Awesome!" Suffie exclaimed and started doing the other. When they finally finished James and Remus where totally covered in makeup.  
  
"This is just sick, you three are sick you know that!" James yelled. They all laughed.  
  
"There's one last thing we forgot to do though" Sirius said. Lily and Suffie looked at Sirius confused.  
  
"What did we forget to do?" Lily asked.  
  
"I don't think I want to know" Remus mumbled. Sirius smirked and then took out his camera.  
  
"NO!" James and Remus both yelled at the same time. Lily went and stood behind James, she had her arms on his head and was resting her head on her hands. Suffie wrapped her arms around Remus's next and smiled as Sirius took the picture.  
  
"I have gotten so many great pictures, I think I'll make a scrape book for every one at school to see" Sirus joked, the others glared at him. " I have you two with make up on, James and Lily sleeping together, Remus and Suffie kissing in a closet..."  
  
"What? Wait I don't remember you taking a picture of us when that happened!" Suffie said, she started to blush.  
  
"No one was paying attention" Sirius said and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well there is also a picture of you on the raft sleeping on that camera, we took it before Lily even woke up." James said.  
  
"Sorry but its still not as embarrassing as everyone else's pictures." Sirius said folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well we'll have to fix that later won't we?" Remus said.  
  
"You can try to but I doubt anything you try will work...besides its my camera!" Sirius said laughing.  
  
"Yea, yea sure. Now will you guys untie us?" James asked. They untied James and Remus and both boys started rubbing their faces trying to wipe the makeup off.  
  
"Arg, get it off!" James and Remus both complained. Lily passed them something.  
  
"What is it?" James asked.  
  
"Wash your face with it, it's makeup remover" Lily explained. Both boys ran off to the bathroom leaving Sirius, Lily, and Suffie laughing in the living room. It was now around 9 o' clock. James and Remus walked back out into the living room.  
  
"We never had dinner, I'm starving!" James complained. Everyone agreed that they should make some sort of dinner.  
  
"How about...soup. I don't feel like cooking and if we have soup all we have to do is heat up the already made, canned stuff." Lily said, everyone agreed and Lily opened a few cans of soup and heated it on the stove. By the time it was done cooking and they had all finished eating it was close to about 10 o' clock.   
  
"I'm not tired, lets do something" Suffie said.  
  
"We can go swimming!" James suggested.  
  
"At 10 o 'clock at night?!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Remus said. They all finally agreed and went to put on their bathing suits. Lily and Suffie were finished first they went and jumped into the pool.  
  
"It feels strange, swimming so late that is." Suffie said. All of a sudden all three boys jumped in the pool, the girls screamed and then started laughing.  
  
"Hmm...I say we play Marco Polo" Sirius suggested.  
  
"Okay, good idea you can be Marco first." Lily said. It was very hard to play considering they didn't have any lights outside and were playing in the darkness. After a while it was James turn.  
  
"Marco" James yelled out.  
  
"Polo" They all answered. James started towards Lily. Lily ducked under water, figuring he went away she came back up for air. When she did she saw James only about a quarter of an inch away from her face. She screamed out of surprise and he tagged her. He opened his eyes to see how close they were. Lily swam back a bit and then continued playing the game. They soon got tired of playing and were sitting up looking at the sky. It was quiet until they heard some noises coming from the woods.  
  
"What was that?" Suffie said scared.   
  
"Probably nothing" Sirius said calmly. Soon the noises turned into what sounded almost like screeches.  
  
"Yea, that sounds like nothing " Lily said nervously.  
  
"Can we go in this is getting kind of scary" Suffie said as she unconsciously grabbed Remus's arm.  
  
"Fine, I agree with Sirius though, it's probably nothing." James said. The night ended that way, because when then got inside they changed into their pajamas and fell asleep talking.


	4. Chapter Four

Hey everyone, I know that I haven't updated in a really long time, but I haven't really gotten many reviews so here I am posting a short chapter and possible the last chapter you'll see of this story. Let me know if I should know if I should keep it up. R & R!

Keira Tucker

Chapter Four

Everyone had slept in, because they had stayed up so late the night before. It was around 10 o' clock in the mourning, the phone started ringing. Lily groaned and put her pillow over her head. Sirius was moving his arm around as if looking for his alarm clock ready to break it. James mumbled something angrily, Remus yelled at Sirius to turn his alarm clock off and put his pillow over his head, and Suffie was mumbling something about it being to early. The phone stopped ringing and then started again. Lily finally realized it was the phone but didn't feel like getting up to get it. _'Probably just Mum and Dad checking up anyway,'_ she thought as she fell asleep again. Sirius tried going back to sleep but couldn't. He sighed and got up to go change. He went into the bathroom and took a shower and then changed into a white tee-shirt a pair of jean shorts and some black sneakers. He yawned and then walked back into the living room everyone was still sound asleep. Sirius, knowing that Remus and James were almost as impossible to wake up as himself, smirked and laughed to himself. He went over and pushed James near Lily and put James arm around her. Then he walked over Remus and Suffie and did the same. 'Man, I'm good' he thought to himself. He got his camera out of his bag and took a few pictures, smiled, and then walked out side. He shoved his camera into his pocket and started to walk down the street. He knew the other way was how they went to the supermarket and other stores but he hadn't been down this way yet. He passed a house that had a big truck in front of it. 'Someone must be moving in, I guess' He thought to himself. He continued walking down the street until the road stopped. It was a dead end, but at the end there was a small park. There were a few kids on the jungle gym and some were playing tag. He saw a girl reading a book under a tree, she looked about the same age as him. She had brown wavy hair a little bit below her shoulders, she was thin and looked very pretty. She was wearing a pink tank top that criss-crossed in the back, a pair of light, faded jean shorts and a pair of white tennis shoes. Sirius started to walk towards her, he was about to say hello when she stood up and began to start walking but bumped into him because she didn't realize he was there. She yelped and her book fell to the ground. Sirius bent down to pick it up but no sooner had he done so she snatched it away from him. She had not done so quick enough for him not to read the title though. It read Hogwarts: A History. _'Must be my lucky day'_ He thought to himself.

"Hogwarts, eh? Do you attend that school?" He asked. She looked at him surprised.

"Perhaps I do" She said and the smiled "Do you?"

"In fact I do" He said "Now, are you a transfer? I know you don't already go to Hogwarts, I would have noticed such a pretty thing as yourself"

"I'm a transfer, I'm going to be attending Hogwarts this year. I just moved in down the street" She explained and started walking. Sirius stood there for a second and then ran a bit to catch up behind her.

"What year?" He asked.

"I'm going into my 5th year" She said and then sat down on a swing. Only a few little kids were now running around. Sirius went behind her and gave her swing a push.

"May I have your name?" He asked charmingly.

"I'm Lindsey Laurence, you?" She said.

"Sirius Black at your service" He said. "Where are you transferring from?"

"Beauxbotoms in France. I'm English though, I was born here but then we moved to France when I was ten." She said and then got up from the swing. "I should be getting home"

"Can I walk you? I'm going that way anyway." Sirius said.

"Sure." Lindsey said. They started walking down the street until they finally got to her house.

"Not everything thing is unpacked yet, but the kitchen is if you want to come in and get a drink maybe?" she asked. Sirius agreed and the both walked inside. The house was pretty big and looked very nice. She showed him to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"What would you like lemonade, ice tea, water, pumpkin juice, or orange juice." She asked.

"Pumpkin juice will be fine" He said and took a seat on a stool that was at one of the counter tops. She poured it into a cup and handed it to him, then she poured herself some lemonade and sat next to him. After she did, a boy who was chasing a girl both came running into the room yelling.

"Luke and Lucy, both of you calm down" She said. Both kids stopped were they were. "This is my brother Luke, he's in his 4th year and Lucy, she's in her 2nd" Lindsey explained to Sirius. "I think my parents liked the sound of the first and last names starting with the letter 'L'" She said and laughed.

"Who is he?" Luke asked folding his arms over his chest.

"This is Sirius Black, he's going into his 5th year at Hogwarts, like me" She said. "My rooms pretty much unpacked we can go up there" She said to Sirius and led him up a staircase. She opened a door and stepped into the room. It was pretty empty so far except a dresser, bed, and desk. On the desk was a large, beautiful barn owl in a cage. Lindsey took the owl out and fed it some owl treats.

"This is my owl, Hera" She said. Then she went to the window and let him outside to fly around. They sat down and talk for a while, Sirius was telling her about Hogwarts.

"I better be going I don't live around here. I'm staying with some people. They all go to Hogwarts too" He said "If you want you can stop by and meet them later"

"Sounds great" She said and smiled. He told her the house number and then left. He walked down the street and dashed into Lily's house. It was about noon, he walked inside to see everyone still asleep and still in the positions he left them in. He laughed quickly.

"You guys, wake your lazy butts up!" He yelled. No one moved. "Wake up!" Only Remus opened his eyes. He noticed he was holding Suffie but didn't let her go.

"Am I seeing things, or are you the first one awake Sirius?" Remus asked "How long have you been up?"

"For a while" Sirius said and shrugged.

"Congratulations Sirius, I don't believe you have ever woken up without anyone yelling at you too" Remus said. He was still lying down holding Suffie, he put his chin on top of her head. " So what were you up to?" He asked.

"I went for a walk, met a girl..." He said

"You met someone, who?" Remus asked.

"Her name is Lindsey Laurence. I saw her reading a book and it turned out to be Hogwarts a history. I guess she's transferring here from a witchcraft and wizardry school in France and she's in the same year as us." Sirius explained and flopped down on the couch. "So shall we wake James and Lily up?" Sirius said with a smirk. Remus nodded. Sirius kicked James lightly with his foot. "Hey, love birds wake up." James and Lily opened their eyes. Lily yelped and they both sprang apart. Sirius and Remus laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny Sirius" James said as he yawned. Suffie woke up hearing everyone laughing. She looked up at Remus who was holding her, she didn't mind, she just smiled.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

"I'll show you when I get the pictures developed" Sirius snickered.

"Sirius, I'll kill you!" Lily yelled.

"Already taken care of!" James yelled and pounced on Sirius. They wrestled around a bit until Sirius finally had James in a headlock as they stood up.

"Arg, okay I give in!" James said his face slightly red. Sirius was smirking as Remus took a picture of the two. Sirius ruffled James's messy hair and let go of him.

"Moony, how could you?" James said complaining about the picture Remus took.

"Couldn't resist" Remus said, shrugging as he threw Sirius his camera. Lily and Suffie left, mumbling about how guys were so immature sometimes, to go change into some clothing.

They were all eating breakfast and Sirius was telling them about Lindsey. Half way through Twink, Suffie's owl, came flying in.

"Well it can't be as bad as the last letter" Suffie said.

"Yea what ever happened last..." Sirius started but noticed Lily signaling him not to bring it up. Suffie held Twink on her arm and was petting him and smiling. She put a few cornflakes on the table and he hopped off her arm to them. She opened her letter.

Suf,   
Dad told me to owl you and tell you that you have to come home the week before school starts. He's having one of his moods so I'm glad your at Lily's. Mind keeping Twink with you until you come home? He keeps tapping on my window until I let him in and feed him at like 4 in the mourning and I need my beauty sleep. Wouldn't want me to look horrible in my last year at Hogwarts, now would you? See you later, take care shorty.   
Love your sweet, caring, loving, excellent, and perfect in every way possible brother.

At the bottom it was signed Thatz, her brothers name.

"Who was it from?" Lily asked.

"Just Thatz, I have to go home a week before we go to Hogwarts." Suffie said.

"That's when we're leaving too." James said.

"Who's Thatz?" Remus asked concerned.

"Chill Remy, Thatz is my brother." Suffie said and giggled. "He's the one in 7th year. My other brother who already graduated is Orion" She explained.

"So when is Lindsey coming Sirius?" Lily asked.

"I don't know sometime later today..." Sirius answered.

"Do you perhaps have a crush on this girl, Padfoot?" Remus asked laughing.

"Of course not" Sirius said folding his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Good, because your face is breaking out..." Remus said.

"What?!" Sirius yelled worriedly. He ran to the bathroom. Everyone was laughing.

"Liars!!" Sirius yelled and shut the bathroom door so he could fix his hair.

"Nice one Moony" James said.

"What is with all your nicknames?" Suffie asked "Moony, Padfoot, and...um..."

"Prongs" Lily said "What do they mean?"

"Classified, sorry" James said.

"Remyyyy, please tell me" Suffie said clinging to Remus's arm and giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry" Remus said shrugging. Suffie stuck her tongue out and let go of his arm.

"Fine" She said and laughed.

"What a bunch of evil, secret keeping gits, huh Suffie" Lily joked.

"Yea, I agree, they are gits" Suffie said.

"James, I do believe they called us evil gits" Remus said

"I know you know what we have to do now, right?" James said. Remus grabbed Suffie and carried her over his shoulder out the backdoor and James did the same to Lily. Both girls were laughing and screaming. James and Remus walked to the edge of the pool.

"No, I just changed! Remmmmmyyyyyy! Don't you dare!" Suffie yelled.

"Should we James?" Remus asked.

"Remus, don't tell me your going soft on me!" James said smirking.

"James Potter, let me go!" Lily said while trying to get free. James laughed.

"Who's the best wizard in the world?" He asked.

"Me!!" Lily yelled. James tickled her sides a little with his free hand and she started giggling. Her face was totally from all the blood rushing to her head. "Stop! No tickling! Fine you're the best wizard!"

"Who's the most intelligent and sexiest wizard?" He asked.

"No!" She yelled.

"Fine, in the pool you go" He said and started tickling her again.

"Okay, okay!! You are, now let me go" She said laughing. He put her down. They turned and saw Remus and Suffie kissing, not making out or anything just soft, romantic kissing. James and Lily looked at each. They both had the same gleam in their eyes.

"Should we James?" Remus asked.

"Remus, don't tell me your going soft on me!" James said smirking.

Remus laughed and walked to the edge of the pool.

"Remy don't you dare!" Suffie said laughing while trying to get loose.

"Am I a git?" He asked.

"No your not a git Remus" Suffie giggled.

"What am I then?" He asked and laughed.

"Evil!" She yelled. Remus walked closer to the pool edge.

"Just joking! Your um... perfect, cool, and handsome, and cute..." Suffie said. Remus put her down.

"Why thank you" He said and smiled.

"What do you think about me?" Suffie asked stepping closer to him and smirking.

"Beautiful" He answered and wrapped his arms around her waist as they began to kiss. They only stopped for a moment when Remus asked if she'd be his girlfriend, which she of course said yes to.

They walked behind Remus and Suffie, who were on the edge of the pool kissing, quietly. They signaled a 1,2,3 count down together and on three they both screamed. Suffie screamed and Remus lost his balance and they both toppled into the pool. James and Lily were too busy laughing to see Sirius come up behind them. He waited a moment and then shoved both Lily and James who lost their balance and both fell into the pool also. Sirius looked at them all and then shrugged and jumped into the pool also. Everyone was still in their clothing and were now splashing each other while laughing.

"Um...excuse me" Someone said softly. Everyone stopped and looked at the direction of the voice. There was a girl at the edge of pool. "I uh, knocked but no one answered and I heard people back here so I just came, I hope you don't mind" She said smiling. Sirius lifted himself out of the pool, his clothing dripping with water.

"You guys, this is Lindsey" Sirius said. "Lindsey that is James, Remus, Lily, and Suffie" He said pointing everyone out as he said their names.

" Hello, do you guys always swim around in the pool with your clothing on?" Lindsey asked laughing.

"Not usually, care to join us?" Lily asked laughing also.

"That's okay, I'll pass this time." Lindsey answered. Everyone climbed out of the pool and went into the house to change while Lindsey waited on the couch in the living room. A few minutes later they all returned.

"So whose house is this?" Lindsey asked.

"Lily's, we're all staying here while James and Lily's parents are away" Remus said.

"So, I hear you going to go to Hogwarts?" Suffie said. As she sat next to Remus who put his arm around her.

"Yea, we moved here from France. I use to go to Beauxbotoms, but I was born here and lived here in England till I was 10" Lindsey explained.

"Well I hope you like it at Hogwarts, and I hope you make Gryffindor!" Lily said.

"Gryffindor? Oh, yes the houses. I don't know if I'll get into Gryffindor, I hope I do though. Are you all Gryffindor?" She asked.

"Yep! " Sirius said "I'm sure you'll make Gryffindor" Sirius said while smiling. Lindsey looked at him and smiled back.

A/N

So what do you think? Should I keep going? let me know!

Keira


	5. Author

Hello Everyone;

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I had finals at school and then I got involved in so many other things that I haven't had much time to write. Currently I'm on vacation in Mexico so hopefully between all of the schoolwork that I'm having to make up I'll get a chapter written and out to you guys.

Thanks so much;

Keira


	6. Author's Note

There have been things that have been coming up recently that have kept me from updating the story. I am going to have finals at my school soon and all of my time has been spent preparing for them. I'm sorry but I'm going to take this story off until the middle of June and then I'll put it back up for you guys. I'm so very sorry.

K. Tucker


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys, there's a poll on my page for the story that you want updated the most that I have on my profile. Along with some new ones, which I will be posting a small summary on my profile and my page for each.

Vote, because this time, it all depends on you guys for which one gets updated first. It's open until the 31st, and then… On the first of October, you will get your update. I swears it.

Emily.


End file.
